


Learning to Crawl

by Caedmon



Series: Precious Girl [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby!Fic, F/M, Fluff, daddy!Nine, nothing here but fluff, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma becomes mobile, much to her father's delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Crawl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TPP drabble prompt, _anticipation_ (a little late, but still there!)
> 
> Beta'd (as always) by the indomitable tenroseforeverandever! Thank you!  
> I own nothing but the mistakes.  
> Comments and kudos are the life blood of the muse...thank you for them!  
> come say hi! caedmonfaith.tumblr.com

“ _You’re_ the one that said she’d develop slower by virtue of being Gallifreyan,” Rose reminded the Doctor as he sat on the recently-carpeted floor of the console room, just a couple of feet in front of Emma, encouraging her to come to him. “I distinctly remember the conversation. You were excited; said she’d be a cuddly baby longer, and that was brilliant.”

“It _is_ brilliant,” he insisted. “And I haven’t forgotten the conversation, Rose. You cried, as I recall.”

“Of course I cried,” she scoffed. “You’d basically just informed me that I was going to be a sleepless milk machine twice as long as other mums. Let’s see how you react to something like that while leaking from the boobs.”

“No, ta,” the Doctor replied smoothly. His eyes never left Emma, lying on her belly, passing a brightly colored toy from hand to hand. “Like my boobs just as they are, thanks ever so.” He looked away from the baby to let his gaze rake over her. “Rather fond of yours, too.”

Rose snorted, then leaned back against the console with arms crossed, watching the scene before her with deep amusement. 

Emma pushed her little hands down in front of her, scooting her knees under her trunk, before flopping back down onto her belly. Every time she did, the Doctor sucked in a deep breath before letting it out in a whoosh of disappointment when she dropped back to her belly. 

“She’s _so close_ , Rose. She wants to do it.” He shook Emma’s toy just out of her reach, hoping to entice her to come get it. “She’s brilliant. Just has to figure out how to make everything work together.”

“Has it occurred to you that once she’s mobile, there will be no stopping her? Anytime we set her down, she’ll be off to the races.”

“It’s going to be _fantastic_ ,” the Doctor cooed. “C’mon, Emma. Come to Daddy.”

Emma got back on her hands and knees and rocked back and forth a little. The Doctor chanted under his breath, “Come here, Emma. Come here to Daddy. You can do it.”

The baby put one hand forward, and the coordinating knee slid forward as well. The Doctor held his breath, and Rose stopped leaning against the console, standing up straight with her arms going limp.

“Doctor…”

“She’s _doing_ it, Rose…” the Doctor whispered, holding his breath in anticipation. “She’s doing it…”

Emma put another hand and knee forward, then the opposite. Her elated father let out a bark of joyful laughter and shot to his feet, scooping his daughter up and away from the toy she’d been seeking, earning a squawk of disapproval. 

“She did it, Rose! She did it! Our precious girl is mobile!” He kissed the baby’s head, but Emma was much more interested in the buttons of his jacket. 

Rose beamed, coming over to kiss the Doctor and her baby girl. Life was about to get even more interesting, for all three of them.


End file.
